


Untangled Love

by punkrockpoetlaureate



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockpoetlaureate/pseuds/punkrockpoetlaureate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sappy, sappy, sappy. Ridiculously sappy. This is just a happy little reaction to the news yesterday that FINALLY marriage equality is legal in the US. So now these little babies could get married, just like everyone who wants to should be able to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untangled Love

They were napping on the couch. They’d slept in, but after having some lazy morning sex and sharing a shower, they’d come downstairs to eat and decided that a nap was in order. They didn’t exactly fit on the couch, and Daryl was sprawled on top of him with his head buried in Rick's neck. Their legs were tangled together, and it had taken Rick a while to find exactly the right way to lie without hurting his neck, but it was worth it. 

When the phone rang, it woke him up, but he didn't move.

"What's that?" Daryl mumbled.

"Shh." He looked at Daryl still lying against him. “Don’t worry about it.” 

Daryl put a hand over his ear and nuzzled closer to Rick. The phone stopped and he shut his eyes, preparing to settle back in to sleep, but groaned when it started again.

It wasn't often that they both had a day off to spend together and they'd agreed to ignore everything else. No leaving the house, the phones, no work, no nothing. Just the two of them spending the day doing whatever they wanted. 

Rick sighed. "That could be work."

"No, it isn't."

"How do you know?"

Daryl shrugged, not moving from his spot. "Doesn't matter. You've got the day off. You're not going anywhere. I won't let you."

The ringing continued.

"It's probably important if they keep calling," he reasoned. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep without knowing what the person calling wanted so badly to keep bothering them. 

"Or they have the wrong number."

"Who redials the wrong number three times?"

Daryl grumbled and rolled off of him, going to get the phone. "What?" He answered gruffly.

Rick watched him wince and pull the phone away from his face. "Quit yelling," he told whoever was on the other end of the line.

"What's wrong? Who's yelling?" Rick sat up.

Daryl didn't answer, he just kept listening to whoever was on the phone, looking surprised and a little confused. He didn’t say much in response, just agreeing every so often. "Okay. Thanks for telling me."

He hung up and ambled back to the couch and sat down next to Rick.

"Is everything okay? What was all that about."

"It was Carol."

"Oh. Well, is she okay?"

Daryl nodded. "She was watching the news. I guess that’s all everyone’s doing. It's legal now. We can get married." He finally looked at Rick.

It took a second for Rick to hear what Daryl said. "She's sure?"

"Yeah, it's all over the news I guess. She figured we hadn't heard it yet."

Rick was still for a few seconds before reaching over and grabbing Daryl's hand. "Then I guess I've got a question for you."

"You don't have to—"

"Yeah, I do. Not just 'cause it's legal now. Because I would've wanted to be with you for the rest of our lives no matter what. But now that it is...I'd like to officially ask."

Daryl looked nervous, glancing away from Rick every couple of seconds like it was too much for him.

Rick had thought about this a lot. He’d gone over it in his mind so many times with so many different scenarios that it had overwhelmed him. He wanted it to be perfect. He wanted it to be special. But he knew Daryl well enough to know that wasn’t what he wanted. Daryl didn’t need an overly romantic gesture or something sappy out of a movie. All he needed was for the two of them to be together. That was all either of them had ever wanted. So sitting next to each other on the couch on a boring day off seemed like the best way to go. 

"Will you marry me?"

Daryl scoffed. "Yeah, I guess."

Rick laughed. "Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short, silly thing that started floating around in my head yesterday. It was such great news that I had to celebrate with these two.


End file.
